Luz
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Byakuran y Mukuro son los líderes respectivos de las familias Millefiore y Kokuyo. Sus padres deciden comprometerlos aunque ambos se odien.Porque en este mundo de mafia, donde la oscuridad reina, puede existir una pequeña luz... 10069, SpannerxIrie, 10051
1. Chapter 1: Encuentro

**Notas del fanfic:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano.

La idea es parte de Bianchi-chan, Linzu-chan y Debby-chan, esto es un regalo por haberme ayudado con un desafio.

Tambien para festejar el aniversario fujoshi de Sebi-sempai.

Espero les guste este nuevo fic de mafias.

Quizas lo termine en 5 caps, despues de todlo, ya esta la mitad del fic escrito juar XDD

Los dejo leyendo.

* * *

><p><p>

En esta tierra caótica llena de oscuridad dos familias reinaban desde las sombras: los Kokuyo y los Millefiore. Ambos tenían lazos fuertes con el mundo de la mafia, el tráfico de personas, de droga y la prostitución.

Nadie podía meterse contra ellos, quien los mirase terminaría en un barranco, quien los retara terminaría siendo menos que polvo.

Ambos poseían fuertes conexiones con otras familias pero ahora que CEDEF, una poderosa corporación "justiciera" que deseaba borrar de una vez por todas toda actividad delincuente, se estaba infiltrando en sus actividades; necesitarían fortalecer mejor sus relaciones si querían combatir con semejantes enemigos.

Esa fue la principal razón por la que acordaron una tregua, donde los futuros líderes de Kokuyo y Millefiore, contrarían nupcias para fortalecer tal convenio.

-Shou-chan~- en la sala un joven de cabello blanco en picos, llevaba un tatuaje en forma extraña de corona invertida debajo de su ojo amatista, era muy guapo e impecable. Se sentía fastidiado de tener que ponerse corbata.- ¡esto no me gusta!

-tiene que hacerlo quiera o no.- ordenaba un pelirrojo de cabello corto y gafas gruesas.

-pero… ¿comprometerme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco? ¡No es justo!- su rostro era idéntico al de un niño berrinchudo.

-¿usted hablando de justicia? irónico.- suspiro.- por favor quédese quieto.

-jumn, ese futuro líder de Kokuyo debe estar igual o más loco que el presente, quizás hasta es más horrible que un monstruo.

-Byakuran-sama.- miraba severamente a su líder.- lo dice usted que es un demonio.

Todos los integrantes de Millefiore y Kokuyo estaban reunidos en la sala, excepto por el líder de Kokuyo y su subordinada más cercana, Byakuran esperaba impacientemente al invitado que ya llevaba 2 horas de atraso.

Entonces los mayordomos anunciaron la llegada del líder de la familia esperada; abrieron las puertas y revelaron a un hermoso hombre de 25 años. Su largo y lacio cabello índigo combinaba con el color de su ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho resplandecía con la misma belleza que una carmín rosa, labios tenuemente teñidos de un inocente rosa, la piel clara y perfecta como marfil; estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, corbata oscura, camisa blanca y largas botas negras.

Entro con calma al vestíbulo viendo hacia el frente y sonriendo orgullosamente, pero algo le hizo ladear la mirada, la vista de un oji violeta. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del contrario, la intensa y feroz aura, parecían desnudar con la mirada; lógico siendo ambos unos malditos demonios.

-oh, así que tu eres Byakuran Gesso.- sonreía burlonamente el oji bicolor.- kufufu pareces un hombre bastante simple y corriente.

-mmm pues que mal Mukuro-kun, yo te reconocí al instante, los rumores de que te gusta parecer chica con peinado de piña eran ciertos.

-kufufufu, entonces será cierto lo de que eres un niño mimado y berrinchudo, un bueno para nada que tiene de niñera a un mocoso menor.

Los subordinados tuvieron que separar a esos dos antes de que se hiciera una pelea entre ambos bandos. Más tranquila la situación, se dispusieron a discutir el problema principal; ambos hijos prendieron sus máquinas revelando la imagen de sus actuales líderes.

-ya saben para que estamos reunidos, Kokuyo y Millefiore son las mafias más influyentes del mundo, pero con la llegada de CEDEF nuestro estado se encuentra en peligro.- la persona hablando tras la pantalla era extrañamente una mujer madura, bello cabello negro, sus ojos brillaban con seriedad e inteligencia.

-mufufufu, creo que estas exagerando Aria-chan.- el otro hombre presente en imagen digital era el líder de Kokuyo, un hombre que podría pasar por el gemelo de Mukuro, aunque aun había detalles físicos que le diferenciaban como el color y estilo de su cabello.- primeramente, nosotros no somos mafia, aunque no negamos nuestras jugadas sucias; segundo, CEDEF apenas inicio, ¿Cómo puedes sentir tanto peligro por ellos?

-hemos recabado información que prueba que ellos son unos enemigos peligrosos.- quien interrumpió era un hombre de largo cabello aguamarina, alto y delgado, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.- Oho, son más fuertes de lo que creen, y su influencia aun más, a pesar de ser un escuadrón especial de justicia en Italia, sus métodos son muy diferentes, ellos han matado completamente a 5 familias en menos de 6 meses. Si tuviéramos que compararlos, tendrían una fuerza similar al escuadrón de Vindice.

-ya veo, así que son fuertes contrincantes hmmmm.

-¿¡pero eso que tiene que ver con el matrimonio que quieren arreglar entre sus hijos pyon!- quien interrumpió repentinamente fue el secuaz más cercano a Mukuro, un chico rubio de aspecto animal.- ¡no entiendo!

-Ken, mejor calla.- regaño Rokudo al chico que le había tratado de defender.

-idjit, serás idiota.- ahora el turno era de un pelirrojo de la familia Millefiore.- ambos son los próximos líderes de ambas familias, si se unieran, se formaría una mafia mucho más poderosa, no solo por su fuerza como entes propios, sino por todos los lazos con otras organizaciones más. CEDEF no podría contra tantos.

-Spade, es la mejor decisión que nuestros hijos tomen nuestro poder y lo usen para unirlo en uno solo.- respondió la líder de los Millefiore.

-mmm aun no sigo convencido, pero es la mejor opción.- fue el turno del líder de Kokuyo.

-padre.- hablo el joven bicolor.- yo creo que hay otras maneras de apoyarnos, un matrimonio no es necesario kufufu.

-fufufu, lo mismo pienso.- interrumpió el albino.

-ustedes dos no deberían interponerse, nosotros no podemos hacerlo, pero ustedes si porque están solteros.- ordeno Aria.

-pensándolo mejor, creo que el matrimonio solo se realizara en cuanto uno de nosotros pierda contra CEDEF, solo será en caso de emergencia.- declaro finalmente Spade.

La comunicación con ellos se cortó, todos los miembros empezaban a arreglar sus cosas para irse a cumplir sus respectivos negocios. Antes de que todo el mundo se fuera, unas últimas palabras escaparon de los comprometidos.

-espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, "Byakuran-sama"- declaro Mukuro Rokudo con una amplia y hostil sonrisa.

-fue un gusto conocerte, Mukuro-kun~ -le devolvió el gesto, más su mirada declaraba una guerra.

No bastaron ni dos meses para que los líderes Aria y Spade fueran aniquilados, algunos decían que quienes entraron a sus casas habían sido subordinados de CEDEF, o que otros enemigos les habían atacado por sorpresa, otros más que las mismas familias con quienes querían unirse habían traicionado el convenio.

Rumores escapaban en la boca de todos.

Total, con ambos líderes fuera del juego se requerían nuevos jefes. Y sin más demora, la boda tuvo que celebrarse.

En aquel salón solo estaban los subordinados más cercanos a la pareja, la seguridad se había reforzado y todos estaban más que armados por cualquier imprevisto. Incluso los novios.

-fufufu, Mukuro-kun, se supone que la novia va de blanco.- entro Byakuran al cuarto donde se estaba arreglando el futuro esposo. El guapo Millefiore vestía un hermoso traje completamente en blanco a excepción de la negra corbata y el grisáceo chaleco. En su saco adornaba una hermosa rosa azul completamente abierta.

-kufufu, pues entonces todo va bien.- mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Byakuran, sonrió sarcásticamente. El guapo Rokudo vestía un traje negro, contrario a Gesso, su corbata era blanca pero el chaleco era del mismo tipo de gris, en su solapa adornaba una preciosa flor roja.- la novia esta de blanco.

-muy gracioso Mukuro-kun, creo que por eso empezamos tan mal, ¡se me ocurrió visitar a la novia antes de la boda!, no olvides ponerte algo viejo, nuevo, prestado y azul.

-lo tengo todo, mi cabello es azul, el traje es nuevo, los aretes son prestados y tengo a un viejo amargado como futuro esposo kufufu.

-entonces te veré en la ceremonia, esposa mía.- le sonreía a pesar de la hostilidad que soltaba con sus palabras.

Llego la hora donde ambos estaban en la plataforma ceremonial, el enorme lugar estaba decorado con sublimes flores blancas y elegantes cortinas de seda con decorados en hilo de plata. La música nupcial era una marcha fúnebre para aquellos enemigos.

Shouichi Irie entrego los anillos a la futura pareja, dos hermosas joyas de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en forma de estrella de 6 picos.

Ken Joshima coloco sobre ellos un hermoso lazo blanco decorado con pequeños diamantes y flores blancas.

El sacerdote señalo la parte donde ambos relataban sus votos el uno al otro. El momento más irónico y falso de todos.

-yo, Byakuran Gesso, prometo amarte y respetarte en las buenas y en las malas por el resto de mi vida, seré tu guía, tu luz, toma mi mano y te protegeré con mi vida.- entonces tomo, o más bien jaloneo, la mano de Mukuro para colocarle el mencionado anillo.- porque soy tu esposo.

-yo, Rokudo Mukuro, juro ser solamente tuyo, te amare y respetare en cualquier situación, ilumina con tu luz mi camino amado mío.- entonces él también le coloco forzosamente el anillo, si iban a jugar a las falsedades él también sabía hacerlo.- por que seguiré tus pasos esposo mío.

Unos últimos minutos después de innecesarias palabras, trámites y demás negocios; Rokudo Mukuro y Byakuran Gesso se habían unido legalmente en matrimonio.

Los presentes les celebraron una pequeña fiesta, algo ridículo contando que ninguna de las familias aprobaba tal unión.

Mientras bailaban el vals, los invitados le aconsejaban a los casados que tuvieran cuidado de su nueva pareja; al finalizar con ellos dos bailando, sonrieron mientras declaraban sus verdaderos sentimientos de odio y repulsión. El baile termino, la esplendida cena término rápidamente abriendo el evento del corte del exquisito pastel de kahlúa y vainilla natural.

Pero todo tenía que llegar a su fin quisieran o no.

Las mafias escoltaron a sus nuevos líderes hasta la elegante limosina negra que les esperaba, fueron trasladados inmediatamente hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, ambos tomando jets separados por supuesto. En unas cuantas horas habían llegado a Japón.

La recién pareja de casados llego al mismo tiempo hasta la habitación del hotel. Esta sería su primera noche como esposos. Hoy probarían quien iba a ser el dominante en esta relación.

La luna de miel comenzaría en breve.

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les guste este nuevo fic.

Matta ne y gracias queridas lectoras *o* no olviden dejar un review comestible~


	2. Chapter 2: Negocios

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Uff siglos, sin subir esto, pero es que... jejeje... me creerian si les dijera que el final lo estuve trabajando todo este tiempo lol

O sea que lo más traba era el segundo y cuarto cap, porque el tercero ya esta tambien jojojo

Espero les guste este nuevo cap . fue dificil, especialmente por el lemon juar

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Negocios<strong>

Dos sombras de personas se reunían en lo que parecía un almacén, se sabía porque se podía distinguir las formas de las cajas de madera y maquinaria pesada. Uno estaba sentado mientras el otro llegaba con lo que parecía ser una carpeta con papeles.

-lo he conseguido.- dijo la persona de pie.- pero lo que he hecho ha sido muy peligroso, podrían matarme por esto.

-te prometo que no permitiré que te pase algo.- tomó la carpeta y la guardó en su gabardina.- te estoy agradecido, con esto será mucho más fácil mi trabajo.

-solo lo hice porque tú me lo pediste.

-no sabes cuánto me has ayudado.

Esa sombra en pie se acercó lo suficiente como para besar a aquella figura misteriosa.

**_+~*+~*+~*En otro lugar*~+*~+*~+_**

El viento cálido y pegajoso llegaba con fuerza, después de todo, la playa estaba a unos cuantos minutos caminando; era una noche preciosa iluminada por una luna que se burlaba de alguien, un buen ambiente para una enamorada pareja de recién casados.

Si es que hubiera una en ese momento en que el departamento les dio la bienvenida.

La habitación del hotel era magnifica, salida de una novela romántica… e incluso erótica; las velas alumbraban toda la habitación, cortinas violetas que se movían al compás del viento, rosas y sus pétalos por todos lados, especialmente en la cama de sabanas purpuras.

El primero que llego fue Mukuro. El peliazul sintió asco al pensar que esta podría ser su primera noche y tendría que tener de compañero semejante hombre. Aprovecho que estaba solo para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar alguna arma.

-no encontraras nada, cariño.- entró de improviso Byakuran quien comía con toda tranquilidad una rebanada de pastel, dejo el plato en una mesita y se quitó el saco.

-kufufufu, pues con lo idiota que eres, creía tener oportunidad de cortarte el cuello.

-que lindas palabras esposo mío, pero eso lo dejaremos después.- se apoyó en la barra usando sus codos, mirando con un esplendor malicioso a su compañero.- por el momento deberíamos disfrutar nuestra luna de miel, ¿no crees?

-sobre mi cadáver.

-no… no me gusta la necrofilia, Mukuro-kun.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba, Mukuro fue retrocediendo, sabía que ese hombre era peligroso y lo mejor era evitarlo. Antes de darse cuenta, el albino ya le tenía presionadas las muñecas, se aterró al pensar en la fuerza bruta de ese sujeto.

-suéltame.- ordenó mientras le miraba filosamente.

-a mí nadie me dice que hacer Mukuro-kun.

Lo jaló hasta la cama donde ahí le amarró a la cabecera con el lazo de matrimonio, irónico como el objeto tomaba un nuevo rol. Se sacudió tratando de liberarse de aquella cosa pero solo obtuvo que Byakuran también le apresara con su cuerpo, él se había sentado sobre sus piernas después de haber recogido el pastel que anteriormente comía.

-no he de negar que estas que ardes Mukuro-kun. Valió la pena mandar a matar a tu padre para tenerte de esta forma.

-ya lo sospechaba.- no estaba sorprendido, al contrario, sonreía sintiéndose satisfecho de tener la razón.- lo malo es que ese estúpido asesino en vez de acabarte a ti, terminó con la vida de tu madre.

-madrastra.- aclaró Byakuran.- y he de decir que me hiciste un favor.

-eres un monstruo.

-gracias.

Byakuran le quitó con habilidad el saco, la camisa la desabotonó y desprendió los pantalones, dejando a Mukuro solo con la camisa medio abierta y en ropa interior. Relamió sus labios en cuanto observó toda la anatomía de su esposo, tenía razón, Mukuro Rokudo era jodidamente sexy, ahora solo era cuestión de probarlo.

Tomó el plato con la rebanada del pastel de bodas, se lo aventó al pecho, inmediatamente manchó tres dedos suyos con el blanco merengue del postre y los metió con malicia en la entrada de su amante.

-fufufu, quien lo diría Mukuro-kun, ¡eres casto!- movía con violencia esos tres dígitos dentro de la estrecha cavidad.- Será un orgullo destrozarte.

-me las pagarás. Juró que me vengaré de esto.

-sí, claro.- dijo despreocupadamente el albino.

Byakuran seguía moviendo aquellos dedos mientras lamía el previamente endulzado pecho de su esposo, Mukuro empezó a removerse y gemir queditamente tratando de no llamar la atención de Byakuran; pero cuando este dejo de saborear su pecho para meter su lengua y saborear el dulce merengue que había entrado a su cuerpo tuvo que gritar por la sensación placentera que sintió, él logró escucharle y le sonrió con burla.

-te gusta quieras o no admitirlo pedazo de basura, anda gime más fuerte, quiero que grites mi nombre y le digas al mundo que tienes un dueño.

-B-Byakuran.- tartamudeo, el mencionado se le acercó tratando de robarle un beso pero solo obtuvo un escupitajo de su esposo, él inmediatamente le golpeo el ojo derecho dejándole lastimado todo el parpado.

-a mí me respetas.

Jaló sus piernas y le volteó mirando ahora la perlada espalda, miro con satisfacción lo asustado que estaba Mukuro y de un solo golpe entró en ese lastimado cuerpo. No le importó si le dolía o no, primero estaba su placer, y vaya que se sentía bastante bien estar destrozándolo, definitivamente su esposo era delicioso.

El otro soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, se sentía sucio de ser mancillado por esa bestia, apretaba con fuerza las sabanas purpuras. Gritaba cada vez que sentía los colmillos de su esposo mordiendo la piel en su cuello y como rasguñaba ferozmente su espalda, el miembro dentro parecía querer partirle a la mitad. Hubiera preferido una muerte antes que esta tortura.

Pero juro que se vengaría, con él nadie jugaba.

Unos cuantos golpes más hicieron que ambos sintieran una extraña sensación, como si un relámpago les recorriera por toda su anatomía, ninguno quiso admitir lo que sintió, era como si en ese momento algo les uniera intensamente.

Unas estocadas más y Byakuran terminó hundiéndose en el dulce climax, viendo con satisfacción como su semilla confirmaba que Mukuro le pertenecía; el de ojos bicolores le siguió un poco después, sintiéndose asqueroso de lo que acababa de pasar.

-eres un maldito.- apretaba los dientes con furia.

-¿por qué no admites que te gustó?- sacó su miembro y se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse.- Además eres mi esposo, puedo joderte cuando yo quiera.

-no te lo permitiré…

-hmph.- se rio burlonamente.- pues ya pude hacerlo. Me retiro, "querido", tengo cosas que hacer.

Byakuran salió del cuarto dejando a Mukuro malherido.

Mukuro se quedó acostado un buen rato en su cama sin querer moverse, cuando se percató de que Byakuran no regresaría, tomó el teléfono y marcó a un número que le causó una sonrisa macabra al terminar.

-les tengo un trabajo…

Habían transcurrido exactamente 3 días después de la luna de miel, habían regresado por separado a lo que hoy sería su nuevo hogar. Byakuran estaba seguro de que Mukuro huiría después de la noche de bodas pero actuaba como si no pasara nada, incluso caminaba perfectamente y ocultaba sus heridas con maquillaje. Pero algo diferente tenía su esposo, su mirada se había vuelto más maliciosa y eso definitivamente no le gustaba.

Por suerte no tuvo que mirarle más por una llamada de su "mano derecha".

Cuando llego a unos almacenes en los que trabajaba Millefiore, uhn lugar donde guardaba la materia prima de su producto, por supuesto de índole ilegal; Shoichi le estaba esperando en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué tal le fue en su luna de miel?

-ah… no estuvo mal. Pero te extrañe.- para entonces se le colgaba por la espalda, era un gesto bastante infantil que ponía nervioso al otro. Especialmente porque tenía otras intenciones, esos besos que le daba cerca de la barbilla realmente decían lo que quería.

-deje de hacer eso por favor.- soltó un suspiro, después de todo, su jefe era siempre así.

-no me lo vas a impedir, después de todo sabes que me gus… - no terminó su frase porque algo le distrajo. Miraba con disgusto una argolla dorada en el dedo anular de su subordinado.-oh, ¿y esto que es?

-ah esto…

-Oho, ¿no sabía que Irie estaba comprometido?- intervino un hombre alto de facciones elegantes, su largo y ondulado cabello verdoso combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

-¡no lo sabía!, ¿por qué me lo ocultabas Sho-chan?- sonreía, pero de una forma en la que soltaba una temible aura oscura.- se supone que soy tu mejor amigo.

-d-disculpe.- se acomodó con nerviosismo los lentes.- mi compromiso fue demasiado apresurado.- sonreía torpemente.

-Byakuran-sama.- interrumpió Kikyo.- le he pedido que Shoichi le llame por una razón.- respiró con profundidad para después exhalar.- creemos por las investigaciones que hemos hecho Zakuro, Bluebell, su servidor, entre otros; que en Millefiore exista un traidor, alguien que esté en contacto con CEDEF. Lo descubrimos estos días que estuvo ausente.

-¿así?- en ese momento Byakuran se quedó mirando con enojo a su subordinado, luego volteó a Irie.- ¿tú también crees eso?

-ehm, es cierto que información importante parece estar filtrándose.- para esos momentos sujetaba su estómago.- pero pensar que uno de los nuestros este aliado con CEDEF solo hace que se retuerzan mis tripas.

-mnm, entonces encárgate de ello Kikyo, si es cierto sus sospechas será mejor que vigilen desde ahora a cada empleado.- miró desde el balcón de la bodega a los que trabajaban.- no quiero más sorpresas.

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, una fuerza armada policiaca entró y empezó a arrestar a todos y llevarse la mercancía a las camionetas. Byakuran y sus subordinados trataron de detenerlos pero ellos se los llevaron antes de que pudieran objetar. A lo que entendió de aquellos tipos, los llevaría al escuadrón especial Varia. Entonces Byakuran reaccionó, Varia era uno de los mejores grupos dentro de la policía, pero los líderes podían ser fácilmente sobornados si perteneciste alguna vez a su familia o se tenía negocios con ellos.

-maldita seas Mukuro-kun.- refunfuño al momento de entrar en el transporte. Sabía que su esposo tenía a un sobrino dentro de Varia y que además había sido integrante de esta.

Rokudo finalizaba con su llamada con un "gracias". Miró al reloj y después por la ventana. Definitivamente para estas horas su querido esposo estará disfrutando de su regalo de bodas.

Apenas la guerra comenzaba.

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Como siempre, agradezco a mi esposa Sebieth-sensei-amora-sama porque sin ella no tendria inspiracion para continuar *w*

Tambien agradezco a todas mis lectoras por esperar con rifle a la mano por el siguiente cap.

Hasta el siguiente wiiiiiiii


End file.
